Parallel Battles
by Maura19
Summary: Raon Sefeern was just a normal high school student until Arceus calls for him to be his new Champion. Will Raon prevail or fail? Image is from DA. Rated T to play safe.
1. Chapter 1: Awaken, Raon!

**A/N: Hello everybody!**

 **Welcome to my NEW new Pokémon fanfic!**

 **I must apologize for not updating my old Poke story. The sole reason for that is because I was extremely dissatisfied on how it turned out.**

 **Granted, it only lasted two chapters, but still… So, I decided to delete it, and make a new one.**

 **For the record, even though there will be A LOT of OCs, some characters from the Games and "Anime" will make an appearance, so… HERE WE GO!**

 **P.S. I don't own Pokémon. GAME FREAK and Nintendo do! If I did, my story would be an actual game!**

 **P.S.S. Any resemblance to another story is purely coincidental.**

* * *

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" A burly man asked, as his three companions looked over another one who was knocked over.

The person in question was a teenage boy, around sixteen years old. He had disheveled, dark-brown hair with a few spikes, red eyes and fair skin. His outfit was predominantly dark-colored: black jacket, dark orange t-shirt, navy blue pants and gray flat sneakers.

Despite being asked the question, the teenager didn't answer.

"Are ya deaf kid?" The man asked again.

The teenager still didn't answer.

"Well then, have fun with whatever life you have left." The man finished, then proceeded to charge toward the boy.

As the man neared him, the teenager suddenly threw a fist forward, right into the man's face.

The teen then looked at the rest of his companions. "Anyone else want to mess with me when I just want to walk home from school?"

The three remaining men hastily decided to pick up their fallen mates, and run off.

"Guess not…" The teen murmured to himself, as he picked his school bag up, then proceeded to head home.

'Things like this have become a common thing in my daily life. My name is Raon Sefeern. I'm sixteen years old, so that basically means I'm a high school student.'

'My family runs the local neighborhood café. It's fairly popular in the neighborhood, despite the extremely strict owners that are my mother and father. Why am I telling you this you ask? Well, let's just say that tonight, my life will change forever.'

After a while, Raon finally reaches his home, and uses his keys to open the gate door. Once inside, it was only natural for him to make his presence known.

"I'm ho-ACK!" Raon suddenly found himself locked in a sleeper hold by his older brother.

"Raon! It's almost 6:30! You're making it quite the bad habit of coming home late now!" He chuckled.

"Jacob! Will you let go of him, and act your age for once?" The voice came from Raon and Jacob's oldest sibling, Alice, who was just sitting in the dining room, sipping some homemade tea.

"Oh come on Alice! You never have any fun these days." Jacob said as he let Raon go.

"Are you kidding me? I'm 24 years old for crying out loud. While you are already 20, yet have the brain of someone HALF your age!"

"Hey! You're talking like you're perfect!" Jacob snapped back.

"Well maybe I wouldn't if you jus-" The rest were inaudible as Raon just ignored them, and headed up to his room.

'Yeah, that's pretty much how my siblings interact these days. I just ignore it…'

Later that night at 7:30, the family had dinner. Once dinner had concluded, Raon excused himself to finish up on some homework, which was later granted by his mother.

8:45PM

"Man, this Algebra is so boring!" Raon mumbled to himself. "If only something weird would happen, though that's not likely."

As if on cue, His wardrobe suddenly started emitting a white glow. Curious, Raon decided to take a closer look when suddenly; a voice that was a combination between a male and female's started to speak.

"Raon Sefeern, you have been chosen to fight as my newest champion."

"Chosen to fight? What the heeeeellll!" Raon repeated, before a strong force sucked him in.

After a while, Raon landed with a thud. When he finally regained himself, he was surprised to see that he was surrounded by a void as white as a piece of paper. After a while, he suddenly saw a figure move towards him.

The figure took the shape of a white alpaca/llama hybrid with a black face, gold toes, and a yellow cross-like wheel attached to its body.

"Be not afraid young one." The creature spoke. "I called you here as you were chosen as my hero. I am Arceus."

'Hero? Arceus? What the heck is this thing talking about?' Raon thought to himself.

"My wish for you is to help me in my fight against Giratina's forces."

'Giratina? Ok, now this guy's just making stuff up…'

It was at this point that Raon decided to speak up. "Hey! Uh… Arceus right? Mind telling me what you're talking about?"

"Right, I forgot about that… Giratina was once a loyal member from my kingdom. Unfortunately, 100 years ago, Giratina started to rebel against me. Using a special source of Dark energy, he has managed to find a way to your world, and infected those who have committed terrible deeds and turn them into Dark Pokémon."

'Pokémon? Where have I heard that before?'

Arceus continued. "These Dark Pokémon were designed to fight against my forces, and were genetically modified to be stronger than normal Pokémon. Unfortunately for me, I have lost all my recent champions against Giratina's forces."

"And how does this work exactly?" A skeptic Raon asked.

"Here, you must use this." All of Arceus' green gems then started glowing. After they've finished, an emblem that was made up of a small circle between to semi-circles appeared in-between the two of them.

"This emblem reaches into your soul, and awakens its inner Pokémon. All you have to do is concentrate your spiritual energy into it."

 _Hoonncchh!_

At that moment, a dark-blue, crow-like Pokémon that looked like it was wearing a fedora appeared.

"Oh no! It's one of the Dark Pokémon!" Arceus called out. "Raon, I must apologize that I can't give you a choice in this, but concentrate now!"

"Very well!" Raon called out. He then held the emblem tightly. After seconds of concentrating, a white glow surrounded him, and Raon felt a transformation.

His nose and mouth started extending until it was almost like that of a dog's. the back of his head sprouted two ram-like curved horns, his arms and legs were changing into paws while a long, thin tail grew out that ended with a point. He then felt some bone near his ankles, back, and front part of his neck move outward. His neck in particular extended some more until a skull-like pendant appeared.

 _DOOOM!_

'A Houndoom eh?' The Honchkrow thought to himself. 'Guess I'll be having a good time after all…' The Honchkrow then immediately started flying fast.

"Raon, are you ready to battle?" Arceus asked the new Houndoom.

Raon-Houndoom just let out a burst of flame. "I was born ready!" He then proceeded to charge towards the Big Boss Pokémon.

* * *

 **A/N: And clear!**

 **How was that for a Pokémon story?**

 **For the record, Dark Pokémon doesn't mean Dark-type. It just meant that they're Evil. I only used that because let's face it, Evil Pokémon sounds kinda lame.**

 **Originally I was gonna choose a Starter Pokémon, but I thought it was kinda boring and predictable, so I decided to go with Houndoom.**

 **Anyways, this is just the first chapter, and I'll see you next chapter. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Arceus Explains it! (Partly)

**A/N: Hello everybody!**

 **Wow, who knew I update fast?**

 **Actually I don't. My day was just boring, so I decided to update.**

 **Big shout-out to 'November Red Angel (Awesome Username btw!) for being my first reviewer!**

 **Anyway, let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

As soon as both Raon and the Honchkrow began their fight, the white void suddenly transformed into a battlefield that resembled a plain, except that it looked like many battles were fought and resulted in a ravaged look.

'What the… No! Concentrate Raon!'

"Be careful kiddo!" The Honchkrow taunted as he violently flapped his wings, and a white shockwave suddenly formed, and headed straight towards Raon.

Thinking quickly, Raon opened his mouth, and a stream of fire shot from it, and headed straight towards the Air Slash.

 _BOOM!_

The two attacks collided, resulting into an explosion, stunning both Raon and Honchkrow.

"Raon!" Arceus called out. "Try biting him, but concentrate on electrical energy!"

Raon did what he was told, and proceeded to charge. As soon as his mouth made contact, an electric shock emitted from his mouth, causing tremendous pain to Honchkrow.

"So, this Houndoom knows Thunder Fang eh? No matter, let's hope he can dodge this."

Honchkrow's beak started glowing white, and began to spin. Since Raon was very close to him, he then started to drill his beak into his body.

"AAGGGH!"

"How do you like that?" Honchkrow taunted. "If you liked that, you'll enjoy this!"

Honchkrow then gripped Raon's back, and flew upwards. "Let's see if you can survive a fall from this height…" With that, Honchkrow immediately loosened his grip.

"Sure, but you're coming with me!" In an instant, Raon immediately bit one of Honhkrow's wings, and both began to plummet towards the ground.

 _SLAM!_

After the impact, one of the combatants stood up. It was Raon who stood triumphant as Honchkrow suddenly underwent a transformation, which resulted to him turning back into a well built man in his thirties, wearing ripped jacket. Raon as well, transformed back into his human form.

Raon immediately recognized the man. "Wait a minute; this is the same guy from the news who killed a young woman in her apartment last week. I thought he was already caught and sent to jail."

"Yes. As you can see, Giratina recruits those who have little to no goodness in them. Regardless of their current location in your world, he can immediately send them to this world." Arceus explained. "Now Raon, if you'll excuse me, I've one more task that I must do."

Raon understood and stepped back. The moment he did, Arceus' green gems began to glow, and surrounded the man. After a few seconds have passed, the glow stopped, and the man was gone.

"Wait, what happened to him?" To say Raon was confused, is an understatement.

"I merely sent him back to your world. This time however, he has no memories of his time here, and is protected so Giratina can no longer summon him. You see, my power may be more powerful than Giratina's, but I can only use it when Giratina's power is weakened. As such, I require champions to fight for me. The same is true for me as well. I lose a champion; I can never summon them again, unless one of my surviving champions reawakens them." Arceus explained.

"So Raon, will you accept this duty, knowing what you must do, risking your life and possibly risking death? Also, no matter where you are, whatever you're doing, you will find a way to get out and attend to this duty"

Raon took a moment to decide. "Seeing as I've already fought, I think saying no isn't an option. I accept Arceus."

"Very well. Seeing as to how much time you've spent here, I say it's time for yo-"

"OH NO!" Raon panicked. "How long has it been? I forgot that I have an Algebra quiz tomorrow! What time is it anyway back home?"

"Settle down young champ. While a couple of hours have already passed here, only mere seconds have passed in the human world." Arceus said, in hopes of calming down the panicking teen.

"Wait, WHAT! How does that even work?"

"It's because of Dialga, the master of time. He controls all of time here and in the human world. So worrying isn't necessary. Now, allow me to open the portal back to your world."

Arceus concentrated for a moment, and a large, golden gate appeared in front of them, slowly opening. "You can now go back to your world. But before you go, here."

Arceus then gave him the emblem Raon had used earlier. "Here's the emblem that you have used. You need this to access this world. Oh, before I forget, remember to be careful. Your status allows you to see both my and Giratina's previous champions, but they won't sense your status. Keep that in mind before you suddenly attack someone. It also gives you all the knowledge you need. About your form and those around you."

"Don't worry. I will." Raon answered, as he went through the gate.

* * *

Human world

The moment he exited, Raon was back in his room. True to what Arceus said, not a minute has passed since he left. In fact, everything was virtually unchanged, save for the Algebra book that Raon placed on his desk before he heard Arceus' call.

He then took a look at his emblem. "Guess there's no turning back now…"

After a few more minutes of reviewing, Raon finally headed to bed, still thinking about the night's events.

* * *

Back in Arceus' world

"You seem to see great potential in the boy." A small, pale pink, cat-like Pokémon with a long, thin tail said, suddenly appearing beside Arceus.

"You seem a little skeptic Mew." Arceus said.

"I'm not. I'm just surprised that you seem to have paid more attention to him than you did to the others." Mew explained.

"There's just something inside of him that made him stand out." Arceus spoke. "Mew, would you mind getting Celebi? I need to restore this place to its former glory."

"Very well." Mew then headed off.

* * *

The next morning, back in the human world.

As Raon woke up, the first thing he did was take a shower, and dress in his regular school uniform. A white polo shirt, black pants, white socks and black, leather shoes. Turns out that yesterday was 'Civilian Wednesday', where students were allowed to wear casual clothing, so long as it was presentable.

As Raon was about to leave, he suddenly remembered his emblem, which he grabbed from the top of his desk, then stuffed into his pocket.

'I'm still in shock that all this happened. Suddenly, Arceus' words echoed in my mind: "Your status will allow me to see past champions." What did that mean I wondered? I guess I'll find out soon.'

"Morning Raon. I trust that you had a good night's sleep."

"Yeah mom. I had a good slee-" Raon stopped mid speech when he saw what was beside his mother.

Surrounding his mother was a tall, cream-colored horse with a horn on its head. What stood out to him though, was that the horse's mane and tail were replaced by flames.

"Is there anything wrong Raon?" His mother asked, concerned on why Raon stopped mid speech.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing mom. Just a bit tired that's all."

"Ok then. That's good to know."

"Morning Nathalia. Morning Raon." The voice this time came from Raon's dad.

Raon dared not to look at his dad, but couldn't help himself at the end, and immediately turned.

"Something wrong son?" His dad asked concerned.

Once again, Raon didn't speak as in front of his face was his dad's form.

It was a red and blue eagle-like Pokémon with a large, white crest on its head surrounded by long, white feathers, and three, small red ones.

"Uh, nothing! Just a bit tired that's all." Raon hastily said. "Geez… Mom and dad were once champions? I wonder who else were once as well…"

After breakfast (As well as being thankful that his brother and sister were not former champions as well.) Raon then left for school.

* * *

On his way, a girl's voice called out to him. "Raon! Raon, there you are!"

The girl was a bit shorter than him, around say, two inches. She had curled, shoulder-length, golden-brown hair and was wearing the female variant of the school uniform. White blouse. A black, checkered, knee-length skirt. White knee socks and black, low heeled shoes.

Raon turned to the direction the voice came from. "Ina. I'm surprised to see you already got better from your sickness."

"Hey! Do you really think that a measly fever would keep old Ina down? Hah! I actually got better last night, so no worries there."

Ina suddenly changed topic. "So anyway, I heard you got in a little brawl after school. Are you ok? Did you manage?"

Raon just sighed. 'Still the same old Ina… Hope you never change…'

As Ina continued asking, the two just continued their way to school.

* * *

 **A/N: And chapter done!**

 **So, how was chapter two?**

 **I apologize for the battle being criminally short. I suck at writing battles, so I just shortened it. Plus, I think Arceus' explanation is more important than the battle.**

 **Just so we're clear, I did NOT name Raon's family members after my own. I just made them up.**

 **Oh, and we meet Ina, Raon's 'friend'. She's named after a very good friend of mine, and trust me: She's really like that in real life.**

 **Incase none of you understood it: Nathalia (Raon's mother) was a Rapidash, while His dad's was a Braviary.**

 **Oh, and replying to comments:**

 **Farla – Yeah, I'll try to remember that. I apologize for making a Dark-type the first one, I just thought of the first one that came to mind, and Honchkrow showed up first.**

 **November Red Angel – Wait, you mean there are writers who make people fall in love with Legendaries? That's weird. I had no idea those existed. Also, thanks for your review.**

 **Next chapter: The school day continues. Until next chapter. BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Everything's not what it seem

**A/N: Hello everybody!**

 **Wow, I must have no life. I'm updating again!**

 **Just kidding… This is what happens when you're day is slow, and you're bored like nuts.**

* * *

At School

The moment both Raon and Ina reached the school, Raon stopped for a brief moment. Why you ask? Well, the moment Raon saw the various students going into the building, he could see some of the Pokémon forms they've once took back in Arceus' world.

'Come on! How many people did Arceus actually recruit? There must be dozens of them…' Raon thought to himself.

"Raon?" Ina asked, trying to get Raon's attention. Unfortunately for her, Raon was too busy trying to take everything in to respond.

"HEY RAON!" Ina shouted, loud enough for the people passing around them to jump in shock.

This time, Raon heard her, LOUD and clear. "Gah! S-sorry! What was that?"

"You just seem out of place today. What's wrong?" A concerned Ina asked. Her eyes were filled with worry.

"Oh. It's nothing. I'm just still a bit sleepy, that's all." Raon lied. Luckily, he remembered to keep anything he learned about Arceus and his world secret.

"Well, you better wake up soon. You don't want to suddenly walk into a wall." A concerned Ina said. "Anyways, I'll see you at lunch ok? Bye!" Ina then went ahead.

"Sure. I'll try to remember that." Raon said, as he walked into the building, being careful to stay 'awake' for as long as he could.

Let's skip ahead a few scenes, shall we?

* * *

First stop on Raon's class list was Biology.

While Biology was one of, if not, Raon's strongest subject, Bilogy had a reputation of having one of the oldest teachers ever hired: Ramos Fukuji, who was also the instructor of the Botany Club. He was easily distinguishable by the green beret he always wore, and his beard which was divided into two, long, leaf-like bunches.

As Ramos was teaching, Raon could notice a brown, goat-like Pokémon with horns shaped similarly like the handlebars of a motorbike. It had a mass of green leaves surrounding its neck, going all the way to its back, ending up as a tail.

'Wait, Sir. Fukuji was once a champion too? You gotta be kidding me.'

* * *

Next up was History. Again, History was one of Raon's strongest subjects. Ironically, Raon had trouble with History back in grade school, until he was recommended a tutor by the teacher. The tutor you ask? The teacher's niece: Anabel Gojika.

Anabel's aunt was Olympia Gojika. Raon always found it strange that she'd be teaching history, especially when you consider that she once worked as a fortune teller in the city mall a few years back. Why the school even decide to hire her? He'll never know.

As Olympia was teaching something about the voyage of Ferdinand Magellan, Raon once again noticed Olympia's Pokémon form: A white, bipedal cat that looked like it was wearing a dress. It had a tuft of blue, swirled fur on its head, a blue, scarf-like collar, and a curled tail.

'Ms. Gojika too? What's next? Anabel was also a champion once upon a time.' Raon thought. Unfortunately, Raon would never know about Anabel, considering how she was second-year student.

* * *

Once class was dismissed, Raon headed to his next class: Home Economics, which was more of a special subject, instead of a regular subject like Biology and History.

Teaching Home Economics was Lenora Aloe, who worked part-time as a museum curator alongside her husband in 'Shippou Nacrene'

If you didn't guess what happened next, while Raon was adding flour to a dough mix, he once again saw the form she had once used as Arceus' champion: A reddish-brown, meerkat-like Pokémon with crazy, red and yellow eyes that looked like it was wearing a construction worker's jacket.

'Should've seen that coming…'

"Raon! You're adding too much flour into the dough!" Mrs. Aloe called out, snapping his attention back to reality, which resulted into Raon's bowl looking like the peak of a mountain.

"Yikes! I'm so sorry!"

* * *

After Home Economics, Raon headed to the school clinic.

As Raon was waiting for his headache medicine, he decided to keep his eyes shut tight, fearing to see what the nurse triplets' forms would be.

The nurses running the clinic were identical, triplet sisters. Each had pink hair that was pulled into a large curl. Their names you ask? Marnie, Paige and Joy.

Though one would think that the school clinic would need more than three nurses to run properly, the trio has proved time and time again, that they can run the clinic just as easily as a well operated emergency room.

As Nurse Joy delivered the medicine, Raon was forced to open his eyes, revealing to him Joy's Pokémon form: A plump, pink, egg-shaped creature with tiny arms and legs. It or rather, _SHE_ had three short, tentacle-like growths on each side of her face. On her belly was a pouch with an egg.

The moment Raon saw it; He quickly gulped the medicine and drank the water, thanked Nurse Joy, and bolted out the door. But not before seeing Marnie and Paige's respective form: A plump, pink and cream rabbit with feelers on its ears, and another plump, pink rabbit with a curl on its head, and big, green eyes.

* * *

As Raon walked his way towards the cafeteria for lunch, Raon was busy trying to process what he had seen so far.

'Let's see… thanks to this emblem, Mom's a Rapidash, Dad's a Braviary, Sir. Fukuji's a Gogoat, Ms. Gojika's a Female Meowstic, Mrs. Aloe's a Watchog, and Nurses Joy, Marnie and Paige are Chansey, Audino and Wigglytuff. Man! How many people did Arceus actually recruit?'

Raons thoughts would've continued, had he not bumped into a student with a red afro.

"Hey! Watch where you're go- Hey Raon! Sup man?!" Turns out, Raon bumped into Flint Oba, one of his friends, who proceeded to lock him in a headlock.

"Ack! Good too… see you too… Flint…" Raon was gasping for air. "Flint. I can't… breathe!"

"Let him go Flint…" A calm voice called out to him.

The voice came from another student who had spiky, blond hair. With him was a female student with long, chest-length brown hair with two tips fastened with an orange clip in the shape of a sphere.

Flint just sighed. "Oh come on Volky! You never let me have fun anymore..."

Volkner just stared back in response. "It's not fun if the person can't breathe anymore Flint." He then turned to Raon. "You ok there?"

"A little… better now… Volk." Raon said. He was still dizzy from the headlock. It was at that point when he noticed Jasmine. "Hey Jazz."

"Hey Raon. Have you seen Ina anywhere I couldn't find her anywhere?"

"No. I was actually supposed to meet her at lunch. That's why I'm heading to the cafeteria right now." Raon replied, trying to ignore Flint's chuckling.

"Take it easy Raon. You sound like you're going on a date." Flint teased.

"Shut up Flint." Raon defended. "Besides, we're just friends… friends who just happen to have known each other since childhood, that's all."

"Sure. That's what Volkner said about Jasmine before, but look at them now!" Flint added, pointing to the two beside him.

"Flint..." Volkner grumbled. Jasmine just giggled at the two boys' embarrassment.

Raon then began to walk away. "Anyway, I'll see you all later." Raon then left the trio, and headed towards the cafeteria, silently thanking Arceus that he hasn't summoned them just yet.

* * *

As Raon was passing a nearby empty hallway, he heard a familiar voice call him. "Raon, I need you now. A Chaos Pokémon has taken one of your friends hostage."

'Guess Ina will have to wait. Wait a minute, since when did Arceus start using 'Chaos' as term for them? Ah, whatever…' Raon then rushed behind one of the hall's pillars, and concentrated his spirit energy into his emblem, and was instantly transported into Arceus' world.

Raon eventually spotted Arceus, and ran towards it. "Arceus! What happened? Who's in trouble?"

Arceus just gestured towards to his front. "See for yourself."

Raon looked to the direction that Arceus pointed. He then spotted a blue-purple, bat-like creature with large, yellow eyes, red ears, arms and stomach, black, cape-like wings and large, blue-purple claws.

What surprised Raon even more was who the Glisor was attacking. A teenage girl with golden-brown hair, wearing the female variant of his school uniform.

Raon instantly recognized the girl. "INA! Hold on, I'm coming!"

Raon then concentrated once more, and transformed into his Houndoom form.

"Wait, Raon!" Arceus called out. Unfortunately for him, Raon had already rushed towards the Gliscor.

* * *

 **A/N: And done!**

 **Ok! I apologize for adding too much. But I kinda wanted to build the school scene first, before bringing Arceus back.**

 **Again, I apologize if I picked the wrong gym leaders for the school subjects. For the record, I carefully picked the one who looked best suited for it. If you have any complaints, I apologize.**

 **Also, I originally made Flint and Volkner bully Raon, until Jasmine would show up, but I then realized that there was someone out there who would've made a better bully. Care to guess?**

 **Also, also, I know in the games, Anabel and Olympia aren't related, but I got the idea from another story I read a few months back. I can't remember though… By the way, I also thought that the two were related in some way.**

 **And before you ask, Yes, I do ship Volkner and Jasmine. DEAL WITH IT.**

 **Again, before you ask, The gym leaders names are both English and Japanese names put together.**

 **Also, also, also! I changed the name from Dark Pokemon to Chaos Pokemon. Why? Because I got a review from someone who just HAD to be sarcastic about my poor choice of words. For the record buddy, I just chose something that would be easy to remember. NO NEED FOR SARCASM!**

 **Anyways, that's enough ranting! Next Chapter: Raon vs Gliscor. Save Ina! Until next time, BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

**A/N: Hello everybody!**

 **Welcome to the newest chapter!**

 **Well… I've got nothing else to say, so let's get going!**

* * *

"Raon, Wait! Don't just rush into battle like that!" Arceus called out. "You need to analyze your opponent first before you strike!"

Despite Arceus' best efforts, Raon ignored him.

"Bastard! Damn you! You stay away from her!" Raon cursed, as he ran towards Gliscor. 'Let's see now. Since you're flying, there's no doubt my Thunder Fang won't take care of you!'

Raon's mouth then started emitting sparks, and he proceeded to bite Glisor. Unfortunately for him, nothing happened.

"Really kid? Is that the best you got?" Gliscor just smirked as one of his claws started to glow purple. "Try this on for size!"

Gliscor then jabbed Raon right on his belly with his claw, sending him across the field. As Raon tried to stand up, he could feel his body getting weak.

"Ugh… What the hell's happening to me?" Raon weakly asked. His vision was somewhat blurred, and his legs felt like gelatin.

"You must be new to this then. Very well, I'll tell ya." Gliscor spoke, as he lowered himself to the ground. "What happened to ya was that you got poisoned. As long as you're in battle, you'll gradually lose HP. That's 'Health Points' if ya don't get it."

'Don't have to tell me that… I've played my fair share of video games to know that.' Raon murmured to himself.

Gliscor continued. "Anyways. Don't think that when this here battle's over, you'll get better. Oh no… You'll continue to lose health until you can find a way to heal yourself. If ya can't, you'll die and I get the honor of killing Arceus! Bwahahahaha!"

"I'll never give you that chance!" Raon declared. He then opened his mouth, and began to shoot a stream of flame.

"Not so fast kid!" Gliscor then quickly vanished, causing Raon to stop. Bad move. The moment Gliscor reappeared, he was directly in front of Raon, and he struck him hard.

As Raon struggled to get back up, he was suddenly affected by the poison.

"What's a matter kid? Too slow AND too weak? I say, ya just give up before you end up hurting yourself more…"

Raon struggled some more, then finally got back to his feet. "No! I'll never give up! No matter what obstacle I may face, no matter who dares stand in my way, I will continue to fight. Fight to protect my friends and family!"

Raon then looked behind Gliscor, seeing Ina. She was still unconscious, and had a purple bruise-like marking on her neck, which indicated where she was poisoned by Gliscor. Raon had no idea who Gliscor was, or why he kidnapped Ina, but the very thought of it made his blood boil.

'Ina…' Raon then turned to Gliscor. "Damn you! I swear, if she doesn't survive your poison, I'll make sure to find you, and kill you myself!"

A red mass of energy then began glowing inside Raon's body. It then began to travel up to his mouth.

"INFERNO!"

Raon then fired it towards Glicor, who suddenly found himself engulfed in the flames.

"Augh! The flames! It burns!" Gliscor suddenly flew out of the raging fire. His body was scorched, while his wings had burn marks.

* * *

"Damn it! Taken… down… by one… ATTACK!" Gliscor then collapsed to the ground, turning back to his human form: A lanky man with a scar across the bridge of his nose.

"So that explains why you kidnapped Ina…" Raon said, turning back into his human form. "You were the same guy from the news who they say would pose as a student, and lure unsuspecting girls to some unused room. Once the two of you were there, you'd suddenly kill them... GAH!"

"Crap! I forgot that me and Ina are still poisoned." Raon then turned to Arceus. "Arceus, can you help us?"

Arceus just shook his head. "I cannot do such thing. However, I have a valuable ally who can..."

Arceus then called out a name. "Xerneas, Come. I request your aid."

A pink portal suddenly appeared, and a black and blue, stag-like Pokémon with sky blue antlers appeared.

"You called for me Arceus?" Xerneas spoke in a soothing and calm voice.

"Xerneas, I need you to use Aromatherapy on the champion and his friend over there." Arceus spoke, motioning his head towards to where Raon was watching by Ina.

"Those poor humans. Say no more, I will do it."

Xerneas' sky blue parts began to slowly turn gold. Its antlers grew additional spikes, each a different color. A green mist, along with some petals suddenly emerged from its horns, and made its way to where Raon and Ina were.

The purple markings that was on Raon's chest, and Ina's neck started to disappear. Raon felt his strength returning, while Ina slowly woke up.

"Ohh… my head. Raon? Where… Where are we?" Ina asked as she rubbed her head. "I remember making my way to the cafeteria, when I needed to use the bathroom. When I got there however, I was suddenly approached by a student who needed help. Next thing I knew, I was knocked out, and I'm here a- Raon, what are those?" Ina asked, pointing to Arceus and Xerneas.

"Well…"

And so, Raon told Ina about Arceus, Giratina the world of Pokémon, the champions, how he could see the previous forms of former champions and pretty much, anything that was related to the subject.

"Wait. So, when you said were still sleepy from this morning, you were actually seeing who once helped Ar-kay-yus here…" Ina said, recalling everything Raon had told her, with the exception of pronouncing Arceus' name correctly, to which Arceus just shrugged, while Xerneas tried to stifle a small chuckle.

"Gosh… my head hurts like nuts just trying to remember that." Ina said, rubbing her head.

Raon just chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I'm still trying to get used to it as well."

"Well, now that we've got that out of the way…" Arceus then smacked Raon in the head with one of its leg.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Raon angrily asked, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"For not listening to me!" Arceus spoke in a booming voice. "I told you to analyze your opponent first. The emblem I gave you gives you all the information you needed in and out of battle."

'Yeah… I figured that out earlier.' Raon thought to himself.

Xerneas gestured to Ina. "Perhaps, we should leave them alone for a while." Ina nodded, and walked away with Xerneas.

"This meant that you would've known that Gliscor is a Ground-Flying type, therefore your Thunder Fang wouldn't have any effect on this!" Arceus continued to scold. "The key to victory lies within strategy. It doesn't matter what your strength is, if you don't use it properly."

"Arceus, I understand what you mean, but…" Raon started. "I was overcome with anger. The sight of seeing anyone I cared about was something I could not accept."

A brief pause

"You see, Ina was one of the very few friends I've ever made in my life. All the other people my age always thought I was a freak due to my red eyes." Raon then looked up to Arceus, showing it his red eyes.

* * *

Flashback Start

Roughly eight years ago

A young Raon was just sitting on a swing. Apparently, it was just evacuated by a little girl who didn't want to be seen near him.

'Why doesn't anyone want to be near me? Is it because of my eyes? I wish I never had these…'

Raon's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a voice. "Hey! Wanna play with me?" A young girl with short, golden-brown hair wearing a black hairband and green dress asked.

Raon's mood didn't seem to change. "Why would I? Aren't you just going to run away like everyone else?"

Ina was suddenly confused. "Huh? Why would I run away if I was the one who asked?"

"Well… because of these" Raon pointed to his eyes.

Ina just let out a small giggle. "Why would I? I think they look cool. Kinda like that hero I watch on TV. I'm Ina by the way. What's your name?"

For once in Raon's young life, he was accepted by someone who wasn't a family member. A small, almost unnoticeable smile formed. "I'm… I'm Raon."

"Raon. That's a nice name! Anyway, were wasting too much time already! Let's play!"

"Ok!"

Flashback end

* * *

"Ever since that day, me and Ina have been very close friends, maybe even closer than that. It was thanks to her that I became more confident in myself. Though I've been able to make more friends since, Ina was always the one who was closest to me."

Another brief pause

"That moment I saw her unconscious, I was afraid I was gonna lose someone… who was almost like a sister to me."

Raon was suddenly interrupted. "Say no more, young champion. I understand it perfectly. You fought to protect. That is something I truly admire. However, it is still important to analyze your situation."

"Thanks Arceus."

Without warning, Ina suddenly rushed to Raon. "Hey! We should be getting back! We probably spent enough time here to make our family call the school! Hurry!"

'Crap! Forgot to tell her about how the time works here!'

"Relax Ina! We may have spent hours here, only a mere few seconds has passed back home." Raon assured.

"What?! B-but how?!" To say Ina was confused, was an understatement. WAAYY too much.

"Has something to do with Dialga." Raon then turned to Arceus. "Anyway Arceus, how's about getting us back home huh?"

"Very well…" Arceus then summoned the gate to the human world. After a quick good-bye, Raon and Ina then quickly went through.

"It's good to see that our young champion has someone he can truly trust." Xerneas spoke.

"Is there anything you meant Xerneas?" Areus questioned.

"Oh nothing." Xerneas said. "Now, let's take care of this old fool." Xerneas pointed to the former Gliscor.

* * *

Back at the human world

"Whoa. Both you and Arceus were right. Barely anytime has passed in the real world." Ina said, noting how nothing has changed.

"See. I told ya. Now, how about we get to the cafeteria? I'm starving, and I wanna get there before we have trouble finding good seats." Raon said, before he rushed of.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Ina called out, rushing towards Raon.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot to tell you! Look at this!" Ina reached into her pocket, pulling out an emblem similar to Raon's. The only difference however, was that it had a symbol of a cube on it.

"Whoa! When did that happen?"

"Xerneas asked me. I was kinda hesitant at first, but the idea of doing this instead of just doing nothing after homework was something I can't say no to!"

'Yup… still the same ol' Ina'

* * *

 **A/N: And we're clear!**

 **Whoa! I added way too much! But, I had a lot to tell.**

 **So yeah! Ina's now part of it. What Pokémon will she be? Well, you'll just have to find out next time!**

 **Also, Xerneas and Ina's talk was originally next chapter, but I decided to omit it, and had it shown at the end there.**

 **Anyways, until next chapter, BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Meet the Bullies

**A/N: Hello everybody!**

 **I must apologize for the VERY long wait, but I've been busy with my other story, as well as a severe writer's block.**

 **Anyway let's get going!**

* * *

Mid January (or two months after Arceus' call)

Ever since Arceus' call, things have been strangely calm lately. If only the same can be said for a certain pair, who were located in the university study hall.

"Oh this is just great…" Raon sarcastically spoke. In front of the teen's face was the list of things that were handed as "Back to School work".

From book reports, to research papers, to essays, Raon was basically drowning in them.

Meanwhile, Ina was just calm. Despite having the same amount of work that Raon had, she was hard at work, trying to finish them on time.

As she was working on a Biology paper about genetics, she could hear Raon emit a groan. Glancing over to her friend, she decided to ask.

"What's the matter with you? I haven't seen you this pressured since the quiz we had in Algebra two periods ago."

Raon simply turned his head to his friend, giving her a look that would remind one of 'stress overload', and who could blame him?

"What's the matter with me?" Raon sarcastically asked. "It's just that this book report about 'Loveless' is driving me nuts."

A brief pause

"I'll be honest; I'd rather prefer fighting for Arceus than doing this crap." Raon finished his statement by looking at his emblem, hoping that Arceus' voice would start saying anything.

"Well, even IF Arceus would call right now, it wouldn't matter anyway. I mean, we can spend 20 years in there, and barely any time would've gone by." Ina reminded.

Before Raon could open his mouth to reply, the school's intercom alarm started sounding, cathing everyone's attention.

* * *

*Ding* *Ding* *Ding*

"Students, we are pleased to announce that this year's 'Fair Day Weekend' will be held next week. Please wait for the handouts regarding this event at last period. That is all."

"Well I'll be damned…" One student said.

"To think they were gonna skip it this year." Another one said.

* * *

Yes, the Fair day weekend. Once considered a yearly event back in the university's early days (around the 70's give or take). Recent issues concerning the university's budget however, have caused the yearly event to become a rare occasion. Heck, it was common for some students to go from pre-school to high school without once witnessing it, only to see it in their sophomore year at earliest.

"Well, that settles it then," Raon started. "Let's get this work done!" Before anyone could even blink, Raon had already shifted his focus to 'Loveless', while Ina simply chuckled to herself.

The peace wouldn't last long however, when a trio of voices caught the duo's attention.

"Well, what do we have here?" A male voice asked.

"Seems like twerps in their natural habitat" A female voice sarcastically replied

"Good one. Haha!"

The trio consisted of a male with shoulder-length, dark red hair, wearing a purple, turtleneck jacket.

A female with magenta hair so long, it curled all the way to her hips. She wore a pair of large, green earrings in the shape of spheres.

Another male teen, who had spiky, orange hair and brown eyes, wearing a necklace with a purple pendant, and a black, bomber jacket.

All three wore the standard university uniform.

'Aw, crap...' Raon silently cursed.

"Silver, Jessie, Blue. What do you want?" Raon asked calmly, without even shifting his head to face the trio. He's seen their mug multiple times to even care to face them. Either that, or that's just Raon's common attitude. Ah, whatever…

"Why? What's wrong? Can't we see our favorite person in the school?" Blue asked sarcastically.

"If it's against the law, why haven't we been thrown in jail yet?" Jessie added, bringing up the sarcasm a little.

"Forgive me for asking," Ina started, getting herself involved, for reasons Arceus knows what. "But, wasn't there a fourth one with you? What happened to James?"

"Oh, that effeminate guy?" Silver huffed, having been reminded of the traitorous former member of his posse of bullies. "Turns out he wasn't effeminate after all. Ever since he joined the Botany Club, he's been seeing this girl. What's her name again? Garder something. I don't know…"

"I think you meant Gardenia Natane." Ina reminded.

Gardenia Natane was one of the university's best students, specifically in Biology, although, she seemed to be more interested in one of its branches, Botany. This wasn't actually surprising, especially when one considers that Gardenia's the daughter of one of the most renowned Botanists in the entire country.

The thought of James leaving the group for Gardenia caused Raon to snicker uncontrollably.

"And what's so funny Twerp?!" Jessie asked angrily.

"Oh come on." Raon said, in between snickers that slowly turned into chuckles. "You can't really blame me for this one. I mean, James leaving you for a woman? Bwahahaha!"

"Why you!..." Jessie said in a threatening voice.

"You know what, forget it!" Blue said. "Let's just leave them first." He then started dragging Jessie away.

"This isn't over yet Twerp!" Silver spoke, helping Blue drag Jessie away.

As soon as the trio was gone, Raon started to speak. "Sheesh. If that was all it took, I would've said something about their family a long time ago."

"Hey now." Ina started. "They may be annoying, but that definitely doesn't mean that you should say anything about their family."

* * *

Yes, it was true. Blue, Silver and Jessie came from rough family backgrounds.

Blue is the grandson of world famous scientist, Professor Samuel Oak. However, Oak has since retired, and his memory has been fading over the years.

How bad is it you ask? Well, try forgetting anyone's gender and name bad. Oak was Blue's only family, along with his sister Daisy, since his parents died in a car accident when he was still ten years old. So, yeah… it's a little difficult when your own grandfather can't even remember your own name AND gender.

Silver is the son of gang leader Giovanni Sakaki, and his subordinate Ariana. Both were the top members of the infamous 'Team Rocket'. But, that's a story for another day.

Unfortunately, Silver has always had a strained relationship with his parents. After his birth, both Giovanni and Ariana had little to no time to take care of him, thanks to their affairs with Team Rocket, leading to Silver being raised by a nanny, causing his strained relationship.

In fact, there were rumors floating about, that once Team Rocket disbanded, Giovanni actually committed suicide. When one asked Silver however, he would simply tell you to 'go f*** yourself, and die.'

Speaking of Team Rocket, Jessie also had a relative who once worked for Team Rocket: Her mother, Miyamoto Wuzang.

Jessie never knew much about her mother, since she was forced to leave her when she was young. Though it was never stated why exactly… Some news reports claimed that she was sent on a mission to capture a rare creature. That was the last known report of her, as a witness stated that on her supposed mission, an avalanched started, and her scream was the last thing anyone ever heard, thus she was presumed dead. Where she is now? Nobody knows for sure.

* * *

"Yeah, you're right about that, now that I think about it." Raon admitted. "Besides, I wouldn't want to get down to their level."

"Glad to see you changed your mind about this." Ina simply smiled. "Now then, how's about we get back to our schoolwork? After all, we need a lot of free time if we want to go to 'Fair Day Weekend' without any issue."

With that said, the duo then continued their work.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're clear!**

 **Yeah, we're a little calm this time. Besides, if I put battles every single chapter, it'll get tiring rather easily.**

 **Also yes, I made Silver, Jessie and Blue the resident School bully. Why? I have no idea. It just came to me.**

 **Also, for some explanation:**

' **Loveless' was taken from Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII**

 **Wuzang is Jessie's Chinese Name. There was no way I was gonna make the famous swordsman Miyamoto Musashi, be related to them in any way.**

 **I totally support that Ariana (from G/S and HG/SS) is Silver's mother. Deal with it.**

 **Yes, I DO ship James and Gardenia. Deal with it!**

 **Anyways, I think I've explained enough. Next Chapter: The Fair has arrived! Grab you money and prepare for fun and battles… Wait, what?!**

 **Until Then, BYE!**


End file.
